Suguru Itakura
|Debutmanga = Capítulo #337 |Debutanime = Episodio #307 |Doblaje japones = |Clasificación = Programador CG diseñador gráfico |País = Japón |Familia = Desconocida |Estado = Fallecido}}Suguru Itakura (板倉卓 Itakura Suguru) era un famoso informático y diseñador de videojuegos. Dos años antes de Detective Conan, la Organización de Negro lo contrató para que creara un software, pero nunca llegó a terminarlo por la peligrosidad que suponía. Fue asesinado por Ryusuke Soma. Apariencia Suguru era un hombre con cabello moreno y ojos negro pequeños. Tenía una nariz respingona y unas ceja cortadas al final en puntas. Usaba gafas y tenía bigote alargado pero poco poblado. Usaba en su aparición ropa de color verde. Personalidad Era un un hombre serio y arisco. Era muy quisquilloso ya que controlaba las cosas que llevaba puesta la gente como un reloj o que le muevan 1 cm el bolígrafo siendo perfeccionador. Se sabe que tenía discusiones con Sharon Vineyard. Historia De joven conoció a Ryusuke Soma en un restaurante y establecieron una amistad en la cual prometieron crear un gran juego de Shogi entre los dos. Años después Suguru se convirtió en un gran programado de videojuegos, películas y otro tipo de diseños. thumb|left|Itakura y Soma de jovenes Dos años antes de su muerte, recibió la visita de Tequila, que lo coaccionó para producir un software para la Organización de Negro. Comenzó con el diseño del programa, pero pronto decidió que nunca lo terminaría «''por el bien la Humanidad»'', según escribió en su diario. Hubo un momento en que Itakura le dijo a Soma que cuánto tiempo más iban a esperar, algo que este malinterpretó, por lo que decidió matarlo dándole un somnífero y atándolo a una silla para que no pudiera alcanzar sus pastillas, que necesitaba para tratar sus problemas cardíacos. Antes de morir, Itakura logró dejar un mensaje póstumo sobre un tablero de shogi, colocando las fichas en forma de símbolos Braille, con tal de poder revelar quién fue su asesino a quienquiera que lo encontrara. Diario de Itakura Suguru Itakura escribió un diario electrónico al largo de su vida en el que apuntaba impresiones sobre acontecimientos importantes que ocurrían en su oficio. Sus últimas anotaciones son especialmente importantes porque en ellas se describe cómo se comunicaba la Organización de Negro con él y además aportan pistas sobre cuál es su verdadero objetivo. Conan Edogawa consiguió una copia del diario de Itakura cuando estuvo en el lugar del crimen de su asesinato. A continuación se transcriben las entradas referentes a los Hombres de Negro, que estaban escritas en blanco de modo que fueran "invisibles" para los lectores indeseados: Hace dos años 7 de marzo '' Un hombre corpulento con acento de Kansai vino de repente a verme. Parece que quería un software que estaba desarrollando, pero cuando descubrió que mi vista había empeorado y que lo había abandonado, se fue. Estaba vestido con ropa negra. No quiero volver a verle jamás. ''16 de marzo La pluma de mi escritorio se ha movido otros cinco centímetros… Parece que después de todo, alguien ha estado registrando mi despacho. 15 de abril '' Alguien ha entrado en mi casa, pero la policía no se lo ha tomado en serio. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada, ya que no hay pruebas de que alguien haya forzado la entrada, ni se han llevado nada. ''11 de junio '' ''He cambiado la cerradura y he instalado cámaras, pero no ha servido para nada. '' ''6 de julio ¿Quién es? ¡Que se descubra! ''19 de noviembre '' Tengo problemas. Si sigo con esto, acabarán por matarme. Hace un año ''6 de enero '' Para liberarme de este pánico que siento, le he hecho llegar un mensaje al intruso que se coló el despacho, diciéndole que haré lo que me piden. ''8 de enero '' Me han respondido antes de lo esperado. En lugar del mensaje que le había enviado, el intruso me dejó una nota que ponía un “OK” en rojo. También había un misterioso número de teléfono. Seguramente, que las letras rojas estuvieran escritas con sangre significaba que no se lo contara a nadie o si no podía darme por muerto. ''23 de enero '' Aunque lo he estado pensando durante un buen rato, he decidido no avisar a la policía, sino llamarles yo directamente. Para mi sorpresa, una mujer fue la que contestó a la llamada, una boba que se pensaba que era una reina, o yo qué sé. Me dijo que quería comprarme el software que estaba desarrollando por una suma importante, si podía terminarlo antes de un año. Supongo que será del mismo grupo que el hombre corpulento que vino a visitarme. ''13 de febrero '' Cambió el modo de contacto, y ahora lo hacen por email. Estaba cansado de todo esto, así que decidí aceptar su petición, con la condición de que me ingresaran por adelantado el dinero en mi cuenta y dejaran de molestarme de una vez. ''22 de diciembre '' Qué mal. Después de todo, no puedo hacerlo. He decidido dejar de hacer ese software, no sólo porque mi visión ha empeorado, sino '''por el bien de la Humanidad'. '' Mismo año que los acontecimientos de Detective Conan ''9 de febrero '' Se acerca la fecha de entrega. He decidido esconder el software incompleto y el cheque que me dejaron junto al ordenador de mi mansión, y huir al extranjero para que no me maten. El mail con las instrucciones para la hora y el lugar donde debo dejar el software llegará dentro de cinco días a medianoche, intentaré largarme antes de esa fecha. ''10 de febrero '' Me pregunto que querrán hacer esos tipos con el software que he creado… No consigo olvidar esas escalofriantes palabras que me dijo la mujer que me contestó al teléfono. Sí, no soportaba ese tono de voz altivo, así que le pregunté directamente ''«¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!». Ella se rio y me contestó en inglés:'' «We can be both of God and the Devil, since we’re trying to rise the dead against the stream of time.» (Traducida al español: «Podemos ser tanto Dios como el Diablo, ya que nosotros queremos resucitar a los muertos, yendo contra el tiempo si hace falta.») Esa fue la última frase que Itakura escribió en su diario, antes de muerte. Conan aún no tiene claro si puede consdierarse esa frase como literal, pero no hay duda de que debe estar relacionada con el verdadero objetivo de la Organización. Curiosidades * Estaba perdiendo la visión. * Más adelante, en el arco argumental El misterioso tren negro (Episodios #701 - #704), se revela que la mujer misteriosa de la Organización que llamó a Itakura era Vermouth. Encuesta ¿Crees que el Software de Suguru Itakura tendrá relevancia en el final de la serie? Si No de:User Véase también Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Victimas